


Emotions come, I don't know why

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunions can be fun, especially if you have a meddling family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions come, I don't know why

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Blondie's 'Call me', which is also used in here, because it's a terribly sappy song!  
> Sorry for the delay i was at my grandparents over the weekednd and had no time!  
> Jeez, i am Feeling like shit right now, my head hurts, i am dizzy and tired. I hate driving home late at night :/.

13\. OKAY but au where bilbo and thorin used to go to the same high school and thorin was sort of snotty to bilbo bc he thought he was so cute and didn't know what to do (bc he is a stupid dork) and bilbo though thorin was kind of rude ~YEARS LATER~ they see each other again at their high school reunion and bilbo's like OH NO HE'S HOT~

UUWUUU AND GET SLIGHTLY TIPSY AND DO A JIVE ON THE DANCEFLOOR WHEN THEIR HIGH SCHOOL ERA #1 SMASH HIT SONG IS PLAYING, GANDALF AS HEADMASTER STILL (WHO ORGANISED THIS ON PURPOSE OFC) AND DWALIN AS MENACING WINGMAN ([XX](http://thorinshielding.tumblr.com/post/111923212473/okay-but-au-where-bilbo-and-thorin-used-to-go-to))

 

* * *

 

Bilbo sighed while Prim giggled excitedly. She had after all dragged him out of his house to go to the High School Reunion. As if he would really look Forward to see all them idiots again. Especially Thorin Durin, the Boy who had laughed at Bilbo for everything. No matter what.

   “Ah, Bilbo.” Gandalf stood there with a broad smile, standing at the entrance of the school, greeting the newly arriving guests.

   “My dear Gandalf!” Bilbo laughed softly and went to hug the older man. Strangely, the old principal had been old when they were still in school. Now he was even older. Bilbo suspected the man sort of de-aging potion. to own some

   “And Primula! How lovely!” The white beard shifted when Gandalf turned his head at the woman.

   “Long time no see.” She said with a smile and shook his hand. “I trust you still refuse to give up your post as the principal?”

   “I will never let Sauron win this one!” The old man grumbled and frowned hard. Prim laughed loudly and patted his arm.

   “Well then, see you later old man.” Bilbo said with a broad smile. Gandalf simply nodded absently minded.

 

 -|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

The old gym looked just like the night of the prom. Dingy, dirty and slightly moldy. But it all added to the flair, as Prim used to put it. A constant reminder that we are in school. Now it had a bitter taste to it. As if the gym was a grave, Bilbo felt sad. But he shook the feeling, when he saw Bofur. They had been close friends in High School and to this day kept contact through skype and email.

   “My most favourite Bagginses!” He shouted and went to hug first Bilbo then Prim. “What do we owe the honour of your visit? I thought you’d skip all this in favour of your new book.”

   “Prim. She forced me to come along.” Bilbo said with a long suffering sigh. Prim grinned and leaned forward a bit.

   “The old lazy fart is supposed to see all the other, don’t you agree.”

   “Bilbo a lazy old fart?”

   “He’s becoming more and more like his dad.” Prim frowned horrendously and Bofur, who knew Bilbo’s old man sighed.

   “Oh Bilbo.” He said with that disapprovingly-parental voice that once had been his trade mark.

   “Don’t use that tone on me!” The curly haired man said and laughed lightly. “I go and get some of Bombur’s moms punch.” He left his two tortures and walked over to where Bombur and his wife stood. Gloin with his newly wed wife stood there too.

   “Bilbo!” Bombur greeted him with a broad smile. His wife, whom he had already married in High School stood by his side and smiled at him gently.

   “Ah, the little rabbit.” Gloin’s deep hearty laugh brought a smile on Bilbo’s features.

   “Nice to see you four too. Would you be so kind and pour me a cup of the punch?” Bombur nodded enthusiastically.

   “How have you been doing?” Gloin asked Bilbo as Bombur’s wife went to greet some of her friends.

   “Well I have gotten my scholarship at Rivendell University and am studying history and art history at the moment. I found someone who could teach me welsh and I am pretty excited about it!” Handing over the punch glass, Bombur grinned.

   “You got what you always wanted eh?” Bilbo nodded and grinned.

   “How about the two of you?” Suddenly, Gloin started glowing and his wife giggled.

   “My darling here is pregnant!” With wide eyes, Bilbo looked from one to the other. “If it’s a boy, his name’ll be Gimli and if it’s a girl, she’ll be called Gloria.” The soon-to-be father grinned proudly.

   “That’s fantastic news!” Bilbo said. “I congratulate you. Since when?”

   “Three month.” Their conversation was interrupted when someone entered the gym. It was Thorin and his siblings. Dwalin and Balin followed them behind. Frowning Bilbo looked away from them.

   “Ah Thorin.” He said with distate.

   “You still hate him so much?” Gloin asked.

   “Yeah, you know how he’s been.” Bilbo glanced over to Thorin. Despite his distate for that man, he had to admit Thorin had grown into a really hot lumber jack. An intellectual, hot, strong and graceful lumber jack.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   “Aye.” Thorin said calmly. “I know that you’d liked to take your sons along, but Dís, there is no space for two rowdy kids like yours.” Frerin grinned at his younger sister.

   “Quit grinning!” The woman hissed and slapped him gently.

   “Thorin! She hit me!” The oldest rolled his eyes.

   “As I said there is no space for two rowdy kids like you.” Dwalin took his arm and lead him aside a little.

   “Look who’s here.” He pointed over to where Bilbo stood with Bombur, Gloin and Gloin’s wife.

   “Shut your face!” Thorin grumbled. “I told you not to be a smart mouth!”

   “I’ll always been a smart mouth, that’s how we became friends!” Dwalin groused and shouldered Thorin. “Stop pouting and walk over to him.”

   “You know he hated me?”

   “He can hate someone?”

   “He didn’t write in my year books and the only other person he didn’t write into was Azog.” But Dawlin didn’t listen and dragged Thorin over.

   “Hello Bombur!” He said and grinned at the man behind the desk. “And Gloin with his new addition!” Thorin stiffly nodded towards them and then looked at Bilbo who apparently tried to drown himself in his punch.

   “Thorin, Dwalin!” Gloin laughed loudly. “We were just talking that now we’re finally all here!”

   “It’s nice to see everyone again, eh Bilbo?” Dwalin said and winked at the smaller man.

   “Yes. It’s quite funny how some have changed and how some stayed just the way they were in High School.” The slight sharpness in his tone was not lost to Thorin. And neither was the look the Hobbit threw him. But before any could say something, Gandalf stepped onto the stage.

   “My deat former students! It is wonderful that so many have arrived and that you all have even brought your families, be it new ones or the same old, with you. I am glad that you could make it, though one won’t be joining us.” Gandalf paused here and before he continued, Thorin whispered to no one in particular:

   “That would be who?”

   “Azog. He’s in prison for manslaughter.” Bilbo replied softly and shifted on his feet. Thorin shivered. He had missed something Gandalf had said but didn’t bother to catch up. Instead he watched Bilbo. He was still as cute as back then, but had grown into the serious expression usually resting on his face.

Bilbo had always been a very cute person and that’s what had fascinated Thorin. Sadly he was (and sometimes still is) really bad at expressing his emotions. So instead of being friendly to him, he had been snooty and aloof. His musings were interrupted by Gandalf clapping his hands.

   “Anyway! To continue tradition, we will now dance! Family members are not allowed unless it’s your partner!” Dwalin flashed Thorin a grin and wandered off. Both Bombur and Gloin followed, their wife’s giggling and grinning. Thorin was left behind with Bilbo.

   “Seems like the two of us will dance.” He said and looked to the curly haired man. Sighing, he sat the punch glass down and held out his hand for Thorin to take it. The dark haired had to suppress a grin and led Bilbo to the dance floor. Prim was chatting with Dwalin on her way to the dance floor and winked over to Bilbo.

_Color me with color baby._

Thorin groaned but despite himself he joined the other with the jive. Without talking, Bilbo seemed to had known that Thorin would lead. The song had been and all time favourite during their school time and it was funny to see everyone dance to it again, although over 10 years later.

Thorin initiated a turn and he passed Bilbo, smelling awiff of the man’s after shave. There was a tiny smile on his face and Thorin himself had to admit he too enjoyed it too.

_Emotions come I don’t know why_

Thorin’s heart beat harder not only from the dancing. The light had dropped and Bilbo looked so very beautiful. The other dancers were no were in his sight of vision. His and Bilbo’s eyes had met during the turn and they hadn’t looked away for once. They turned a second time and Bilbo’s hand brushed over Thorin’s ass. He smiled at Thorin unapologetic and shrugged.

When the song wound to an end, Bilbo stepped closer and Thorin instinctly pulled him against his chest

_Call me, call me any, anytime_

Their flushed faces were inches from one another and somehow they kissed. The broke apart when Prim and Dwalin cheered and Dís shouted:

   “I knew this song would make!” Thorin turned his head at the other’s.

   “Have I told you that I freaking hate you?” But Bilbo giggled and pulled his face back down. Thorin didn’t complain.

 

* * *

 

For more [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a gorgeous 14th of December!


End file.
